ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 53
So That I Can Be Myself is the 53rd episode of the Hajime no Ippo anime series, and it was released on October 17, 2001. Summary After roadwork, Date arrives to his gym and has his coach bring him two sparring partners from weight classes above him. Nakadai explains to Okita that Date is attempting to surpass the level he had when he was in his prime six years prior when he challenged the world. Date easily defeats the much heavier opponent and begins feeling pain from the scar on his nose. After training, Ippo goes over to Takamura's place in order to watch Date's match against Ricardo Martinez. They find a magazine with pictures of the match, and Takamura briefly tells Ippo the events leading to Date's retirement. He also states that despite being who he was when younger, Date can no longer win at his age. Ippo however believes that he fact that he is trying so hard after all that time, makes Date even more fearsome. Later that night, Date is remembering with Nakadai how they went to Mexico, and how his scar always throbs reminding him of his defeat at the hands of the champion: Motivated by the thought of gaining the acceptance of Aiko's parents, Date trains hard and leaves for Mexico in order to face Ricardo Martinez. Despite being confident and calm in his opponent's home, Date loses the fight and gains his scar. When he returns to Japan, Date finds that his wife suffered a miscarriage and decided to not inform him, so that he could fight without worries. After these events, Date retires from boxing. Three years later, Date is now living with Aiko and they have a new child. He now has a desk job at a company where he is becoming successful. However, despite the happy appearance, it is clear that something upsets Aiko, and Date usually wakes up at night having a dream about becoming champion and holding in his arms, his baby that was not born. In an attempt to accept his new life, Date repeatedly tells himself that his current situation in the best; he has a new child, Aiko says she is happier than before, and he is now being promoted in his company. Despite all these things, Date claims that he does not feel alive anymore. When Date gets home, he is disturbed by the sight of his boxing trophies, and decides to throw them away. However Aiko opposes his decision and begins crying, refusing to pretend she is living a happy life. She tells him that he never returned from Mexico and that their son will never see the man his father once was. The next day, Date quits his job and begins training to regain his condition. He goes to Nakadai and requests his help in returning to the world of boxing. In no time, Date once again becomes the JBC featherweight champion and defends the title four times. Back in the present day, Date is worried about leaving his home for training camp, but after talking it over with Aiko, he decides to begin training with his coach like they did for the world title match. At the day of Takamura's weigh in, they find out that Takamura is 200 grams over weight. He leaves in order to return and re-weigh in three hours, and Ippo accompanies him. While in the sauna, Takamura reflects with Ippo about the irony of being ranked number one despite the fact that there is someone better. He explains that the champion has a special power because he is a king, and that he will demonstrate it that night. Before Takamura's match begins, Ippo is surprised by Date, who is waiting to wish Takamura luck as a fellow champion. Ippo tells him what Takamura said about the power of a champion, and Date recognises this as he states that someone who knows this, will not lose. Before leaving, Date tells Ippo that his punches are weak and that he will not be able to take the featherweight belt. Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes